


Пожалуй, Артур просто помешан на этих платках

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик на заявочку от Incendio: «присутствие ПЛАТКА Мерлина в пикантной сцене (или Колин пусть носит, если это RPS), а может, и Бредли примерит....Жанр: romance/fluff/adventure/PWP и чистая true love!! ХЭ обязательно.»<br/>Ну а что получилось – то получилось )))<br/>NC-17. Легкое БДСМ, ангст, флафф. Ну и платок-фетиш, как же без него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пожалуй, Артур просто помешан на этих платках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incendio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incendio/gifts).
  * A translation of [Arthur Has a Thing For Merlin's Neckerchiefs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310799) by [Mellacita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellacita/pseuds/Mellacita). 



> Бета: MeDeGre  
> Гамма: Sleepy  
> Secret Valentine Challenge в подарок для Incendio в 2011 году.

У Артура определенно пунктик насчет платков Мерлина.   
  
Когда Мерлин впервые появился в Камелоте, Артур публично высмеял обрезок ткани у него на шее. Он знал, что старики иногда носят шейные платки, которые впитывают пот и защищают их одежду, пока они работают в полях. Да и те, кто вкалывают на рудниках или роют рвы, тоже используют их, чтобы не задохнуться в облаках пыли.   
  
Но Мерлину его платок, похоже, был нужен лишь для того, чтобы вставлять в него маленькие фиолетовые цветочки или лишний раз подчеркнуть свою чудаковатость.   
  
По крайней мере, так Артур решил поначалу.   
  
Однако к тому моменту, когда пребывание Мерлина в услужении у наследного принца стало измеряться уже не месяцами, а годами, Артур узнал немало способов применения нашейного платка. К примеру, тот мог стать хорошим подспорьем на поле битвы, если нужно было перевязать кровоточащую рану. Или мгновенно впитать что-нибудь очень ценное, например, противоядие. Или же им можно было быстро вытереть воду или вино, которые Мерлин имел скверную привычку проливать на важнейшие государственные документы в самый неподходящий момент.   
  
Впрочем, не эти способы применения платка числились у Артура в любимых.   
  
Чаще всего он вспоминал тот день, когда использовал синий платок, чтобы связать руки Мерлина. Мерлин лежал на спине, касаясь грудью его груди, покорный его желаниям, и Артур завел его связанные кисти себе за шею. Втиснув колено между его ног, Артур развел их в стороны и уперся меж ними икрами, чтобы зафиксировать Мерлина в таком положении, совершенно раскрытого, с вытянутыми вверх руками, надежно закрепленными у Артура за шеей.   
  
Он удерживал Мерлина в таком положении больше часа, одной рукой поигрывая с сосками, другой - дразня налитый член. Из груди слуги вырывались отчаянные, жалобные звуки. Артур был более чем великодушен той ночью, и Мерлину не пришлось долго умолять, прежде чем тот обхватил его член покрепче и начал с силой водить по нему сжатой рукой – все быстрее и быстрее, сопровождая каждое движение грязными непристойностями, которые жарко нашептывал Мерлину на ухо. Артуру понадобилась вся его сила, чтобы удержать тело Мерлина на месте, когда тот выгнулся в сильнейшем оргазме и бурно кончил, запачкав белыми потеками руку Артура и собственный живот.   
  
Когда Мерлин, наконец, обмяк, Артур развязал платок, освобождая его руки, и аккуратно вытер их обоих синим куском ткани.  
  
Когда Мерлин появился в синем платке в следующий раз, у Артура встало от одного лишь его вида.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, серый платок тоже нашел себе применение. Артур легко припоминал одно сумасшедшее утро, когда рыцари, солдаты и придворные буквально сбились с ног, готовясь к приему посланника с Западных островов.   
  
На долю Мерлина выпало чистить конюшни, и тот громко жаловался на это всем и каждому в зоне слышимости. Когда его жалобы достигли ушей самого короля, тот приказал Артуру немедленно заткнуть своего треклятого слугу.   
  
Что Артур и сделал. Он втащил Мерлина в пустое стойло и толчком усадил на мешки с соломой. Мерлин начал было слабо отбиваться, но натянувшаяся ткань штанов выдавала его с потрохами. Тогда, прекратив извиваться в руках Артура, Мерлин начал поминать всю его королевскую родословную до пятого колена. Он так увлекся своей тирадой, что не сразу отреагировал, когда Артур затолкал ему в рот его собственный платок, надежно закрепив концы тряпки за головой. Возмущенный вопль был заглушен тканью, а когда Мерлин попытался было вытащить импровизированный кляп, Артур мягко перехватил его руки и подмигнул.   
  
После этого Мерлин изо всех сил старался хранить молчание, хотя это стало довольно затруднительным, когда Артур опустился перед ним на колени и взял член в рот. Все закончилось тем, что Мерлину пришлось покупать себе новый серый платок, потому что он так сильно впился зубами в старый, что невольно порвал его (хотя, надо признать, Артур сам оплатил покупку, ведь технически то была его вина).   
  
***  
  
Есть еще один платок, о котором Артур старается не вспоминать, потому что воспоминания не приносят ему ничего, кроме боли. Еще одна синяя тряпица, немного светлее своего собрата и, возможно, чуть старше той, что доставила Артуру столько наслаждения.   
  
Этот платок был на Мерлине, когда тот послал шаровую молнию в сторону мерсийских солдат, когда те окружили их с Артуром во время охоты одним осенним утром.   
  
Отметины на шее Мерлина не сходили несколько дней, но постепенно багровые пятна выцвели в болотную зелень, а та потускнела и сменилась болезненной желтизной, словно листья за стенами Камелота. Отметины же на костяшках пальцев Артура, которые он отбил, осознав весь ужас того, что пытался сделать, не сходили гораздо дольше. Предательство, так сильно ранившее их обоих, ощущалось и после этого, но даже его острота поблекла со временем, растворилась в заботе друг о друге и отчаянном желании простить.   
  
Артур сохранил тот платок, растянутый и потерявший форму еще тогда, когда принц с силой затянул его на худой шее Мерлина; орошенный слезами, буквально впитавший каждой ниткой память о приступе неконтролируемого гнева, охватившем в тот миг Артура. Этот платок лежит на самом дне сундука, рядом с тиарой его матери, пергаментами, испещренными аккуратными закорючками Гаюса, и любимыми сережками Морганы, потускневшими от времени.   
  
***  
  
Но более всех прочих Артур любит красный платок Мерлина. Он рдеет на его шее, как знамя Пендрагонов над стенами Камелота, и именно он был на Мерлине в тот день, когда он, наконец, принял извинения Артура за весь кошмар, что последовал за раскрытием его тайны.   
  
Артур чувствовал прикосновение платка к своей коже, крепко обнимая Мерлина и продолжая шептать слова извинения, пока маг, наконец, не произнес что-то вроде: “Хватит, ты, величайшая задница на свете…”, и не начал сам покрывать лицо Артура легкими, практически невесомыми поцелуями. Когда же Артур освободил его от платка, Мерлин только усмехнулся и вытянул вперед руки – кисть к кисти – в предвкушении новой игры.   
  
Но вместо того, чтобы связать его, Артур завязал глаза самому себе, позволив Мерлину делать с собой, таким беззащитным и беспомощным, все, что тому заблагорассудится, – с магией или без.   
  
Мерлин еще скажет ему, много позже, что именно в тот момент он, наконец, осознал, каково это – когда кто-то доверяет тебе безгранично.  
  
***  
  
Годы проходят, времена меняются. Гардероб Королевы полностью обновлялся уже с дюжину раз; очередной ремень стал слишком тесен для раздавшейся фигуры Артура, и скоро в нем придется проделать еще одну дырку. Мерлин стал еще могущественней, но на свете по-прежнему нет ничего, в чем бы король мог отказать своему магу, пока тот продолжает носить шейные платки.  
  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
